nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Poltergeist
nel negozio di antiquariato Baúl del Monje dal gruppo di ricerca paranormale «Hepta» nel febbraio 1999.]] Il termine poltergeist (AFI: o ) deriva dal tedesco e significa spirito rumoroso (geist significa spirito, poltern bussare). Esso si manifesterebbe sostanzialmente con il presunto movimento improvviso di oggetti: quadri che cadono, mobili che si spostano, elettrodomestici che si accendono e si spengono, pietre e sassi che volano con traiettorie insolite. Gli episodi di poltergeist, secondo i sostenitori di tale teoria, tendono inoltre ad essere accompagnati da altre manifestazioni soprannaturali come l'autocombustione, levitazione di persone, comparsa di pozze d'acqua e di scritte sui muri fino alla produzione di voci. L'esistenza di questo fenomeno, mai accertata, veniva ipotizzata già ai tempi dell'antica Roma e se ne fa menzione in documenti del Medioevo in Germania, Galles e Cina. Sono altresì frequenti presunti casi di poltergeist in epoca moderna. Non esistono prove scientifiche dei casi di presunta poltergeist, le cui manifestazioni sono ricondotte al vari fenomeni di suggestione, autosuggestione, allucinazione, pensiero desideroso (wishful thinking), ipnosi, isteria collettiva, effetto placebo e infine la semplice prestidigitazione o illusionismo avanzato fino al livello della truffa. In genere i racconti e le testimonianze sui poltergeist sono accomunati da quattro caratteristiche costanti: * gli oggetti in movimento raramente colpiscono le persone presenti o danneggiano gravemente la casa; * le manifestazioni durerebbero alcune settimane o alcuni mesi al massimo; * si verificherebbe quasi sempre in presenza di una particolare persona, detta persona focale, che, nella maggior parte dei casi, sarebbe in età adolescenziale; * oggetti che prendono fuoco inspiegabilmente. Spiegazioni proposte Natural phenomena Unverified natural phenomena Paranormale Casi famosi * Glenluce Devil (1654-1656) * Drummer of Tedworth (1662) * Mackie poltergeist (1695) * Epworth Rectory (1716–1717) * Hinton Ampner (1764-1771) * Stockwell ghost (1772) * Sampford Peverell (1810-1811) * Bell Witch of Tennessee (1817–1872) * Bealings Bells (1834) * Angelique Cottin (ca. 1846) * Ballechin House (1876) * Great Amherst Mystery (1878–1879) * Caledonia Mills (1899-1922) * Gef the Talking Mongoose (1931) * Borley Rectory (1937) Harry Price, The Most Haunted House in England: Ten Years' Investigation (new edition, 1990) * Thornton Heath poltergeist (1938) * Seaford poltergeist (1958) * Matthew Manning (1960s–1970s)Nickell, Joe. (2015). "Poltergeist Scribbler: The Bizarre Case of Matthew Manning". Skeptical Inquirer. Retrieved 30 April 2016. * The Black Monk of Pontefract (1960s–1970s) * Rosenheim Poltergeist * The Enfield Poltergeist (1977) * The Thornton Road poltergeist of Birmingham (1981) * Tina Resch (1984) Note Voci correlate '' in italiano '' * Incendi del Canneto di Caronia (sospetto di poltergeist; anni 2004–05) * Poltergeist di Enfield * Poltergeist di Rosenheim * Psicocinesi '' in inglese '' * Lithobolia * Apparitional experience * Ghost hunting * Goblin * Imp * Mischievous fairies * Parapsychology topics (list) * List of topics characterized as pseudoscience * Spiritism * Stigmatized property Bibliografia in inglese * Christopher, Milbourne (1970). ESP, Seers & Psychics. Thomas Y. Crowell Co. *Nickell, Joe (2012). The Science of Ghosts: Searching for Spirits of the Dead. Prometheus Books. *Podmore, Frank (1896). [https://archive.org/stream/proceedingsofsoc12soci#page/44/mode/2up Poltergeists]. Proceedings of the Society for Psychical Research 12: 45-115. *Goss, Michael. (1979). Poltergeists: An Annotated Bibliography of Works in English, Circa 1880-1975. Scarecrow Press. * *Sitwell, Sacheverell. (1988, originally published in 1940). Poltergeists: An Introduction and Examination Followed by Chosen Instances. Dorset Press. Collegamenti esterni in italiano * in inglese * "Poltergeist" caught on video, The Sun UK newspaper, August 9, 2008. * The Poltergeist and his explainers, Andrew Lang, Psychanalyse-paris.com * Skeptic's Dictionary * Poltergeists in WA * UK Parapsychology Team declare home Haunted Note della sezione inferiore Fonti * * Categoria:Paranormale Categoria:Fantasmi Categoria:Fulmini globulari